hygardfandomcom-20200213-history
S3 E10
Summary The team arrive in Frandelle, but they're stuck in the port. The huge wall keeps them out and there are days-long-lines of people queuing up to the customs booths. Prince sweet talks some guards and is invited into an office where Craig goes over his "ambassadorial papers". Meanwhile everyone else struggles with queues, forms and confusion. They ask a lot of questions and sample a fair amount of the port cuisine. Appearances In order of appearance * Greta * Jean * Adelais * Prince * Pabu * Breanne * crewmen * Stevens * fish seller * Tektite * a "heavy" * guard * Craig * Biscuit * Slake * old lady in the line * Marcus (book character) * Tristan (book character) * cute sleepy lady at the booth * Hygardian asylum seeker * Frandellese guy who lost his papiers in a pond * man at the court line booth Locations Frandelle * Docks Quote of the Week “These are the official papers of an ambassador of Hygard, '''me'.” ''- Prince Events At the docks, seagulls The boat rocks up, we get a plank down Greta is pleased we have landed Jean says yes it is beautiful Warm but a bit breezy on the coast “what happens now?” Greta says “I will put together the horse and the cart and I will go home” - Jean “we better get our stuff off your cart .. thanks for the escort” Adelais - “is there a building we should head to for the papiers” Jean - “at the wall, there is usually many people making line” Greta asks if Adelais needs to ask Jean about her symbol, her “family” Adelais says she will recognise it There is a mix of races on the port some people are trying to get wares together and put up food stands, fighting off seagulls We get the stuff off the boat and start loading it up on port deck Besh and Biscuit carry stuff Biscuit emerges from the stairs on the boat, he does a shake but only sparkles come off “where is it you live, Jean?” - Greta “petti bon is straight ahead and more, and then *gestures*” - Jean “petti bon - right” - Greta “Well we can ask someone yeah” Greta “I do not think you will ask any one and they will tell you, I do not have big face” - Jean “you’re not too famous?” - Greta “why would he go to Hygard if he was famous” - Prince “I think you have a nice face though, Jean” - Greta “Of course” - Jean Prince tries to scoop up Pabu, he is very dismissive He thrashes when prince tries to bundle him up into bedding “can’t leave you on the ship” - Prince Pabu squints and then pulls the blanket closer Prince puts Pabu in his bag “what happens to you now, Breanne?” - Greta Breanne “will be sitting here for a bit, works tend to come my way” “yeah, I’m sure it does” - Greta “I’m sure it was a pleasure doing business” - Prince “what does it take to get our papiers Breanne?” - Greta “A lot of standing, followed by some sitting, and I hope you’ve got some nice handwriting” Prince says “why do you keep talking about papers, Greta? I’ve got them sorted” “Oh papiers, papers the same thing?” - Greta “Not in Frandelle it’s not” - Breanne “with what you have there we can just like fucking walk in” - Greta “if they’ve got sense” - Prince “I think by now you know what I’m going to say” - Breanne “I like you too” - Prince “so you got some papers, if they got sense” - Greta Breanne leave the scene, snickering Prince says - “I as a ambassador and my party on a diplomatic mission” “are you fucking sure?” - Greta “maybe we need to spruce some of you up” - Prince “ey, ‘ang about” - Greta “I don’t understand what is wrong with coming to a new place and following their terms” - Adelais “to speak on Greta’s level … it might be boring” - Prince “To speak on Greta’s level?!” - Adelais “Where did those papers come from?” - Adelais “Hygard militia. Brigadier general of Hygard, I’ll have you know” - Prince “What has that got to do with Frandelle?” - Adelais “Or diplomacy” - Greta “we’re invading an entire country?” “I think I need to get my feet on stable ground” - Greta “let’s get off the boat and down there, you’ll see” - Prince “we’re not going to get arrested for stepping on soil are we?” - Greta Adelais says - “I am going to join the line” Tektite is standing, looking at the wall with his mouth open in amazement “Mr Stevens, you know like etiquette, right?” - greta “Indeed” - Mr Stevens Stevens - “given that we are seeking aid from these people it would seem inappropriate have salt in my circuits please bear with me for deception, however if Mr Prince’s permit were to expedite of entry into the country - he could try first - and we wait away” “I will hold a place in line, I don’t like any of his plan, I’m going to ask a nice guard, exactly which line we’re supposed to stand in - in case your papers don’t work” - Adelais Greta walks up to a guy selling wares at the port er- what you selling? fish! what fish smoked Greta gets off the boat. “besh!” Besh follows after some time how many? kippers or something all sorts well lemme have a look the seller gestures oh hang on, just had a thought don’t like fish we’re only just arrived and I’m not sure what your currency is coppers and like all right I’ll have three Greta feels nauseous and needs to get his land legs back if it happened it weren’t the fish like eh you sound hygardian what you think Adelais says goodbye to Jean and Breanne Adelais is off to stand in the line, which is probably long “we are here on business but you’ve been very helpful thanks” - Adelais to Jean “thank you for making me leave” - Jean “I don’t think he likes you” - Prince says as he walks passed Stevens will bid the horse farewell (Saffron) “if you show beauty to Frandelle it will show back” - Jean “I shall try, I don’t tend to go into Frandelle to show them anything ugly” - Adelais “if you , er , any of you, I think , make visit to petti bon then we must see a restaurant” “yes we will do that” - Jean “a petiseri yeah” - Greta “we will find a beautiful place” - Jean Greta stands up and looks to the boat - “we all ready?” “come on princess - let’s go !” - to Adelais “you feeling okay Greta?” “yeah” as she asks Adelais veers off, wobbly on her legs “Tektite you okay?” Tektite is still standing by the wall Adelais leans against biscuit, who keeps trying to like her arm “I am going to check which line to stand in, even if it is boring” - Adelais Tektite follows, still in awe Adelais keeps an eye out for him Stevens is taking his time, leisurely It’s about as glamorous as post-invasion level 6 (Hygard) dismal but people are busy Adelais looks for authoritative figures - the closest in the port town is an armoured guard (no uniform or heraldry) someone with an air of “don’t fuck with” which everyone is respecting “hello sir” - Adelais “sorry to bother you, um, which line should we stand in to try and get access to the city” The guard points over there and smiles “Thank you very much,” Adelais says, and then to Greta “- ah he was nice” Goes the direction mentioned Stevens follows there’s a winding down of the port town, then a gap with no structures in it - then the wall space for the lines of people (it seems) there will be a couple of thin walkways and a path, which are bricked and the lines are very much sticking to these thin paths - no one is on the big road the queues are busy and barely moving there are three lines, one was pointed to little lines go up to the wall, there seem to be checkpoints in the wall some people are turned away, some can go in there are guards, no official at the main gate Prince sidles up to a guard “I will need to speak to the commanding officer of this post” “au frandelle” “qui non, common” - Prince Guard points to the line and says “line” “I need to make lips with your commander” - Prince Guard, “papier” Opens papers “these are the official papers of an ambassador of Hygard, me.” - Prince Guard, “un”, *holds up one finger* The guard gathers some others from the main gate and they begin a chat Only Adelais notices this meeting with Prince “I don’t want to lose this place in the queue, but what if he gets dragged away?” - Adelais “We can always pick him up on the way” - Greta “I would like to help him” - Adelais “if he is dragged it is likely to be inside, he has a habit of finding himself out of sticky situations” - Stevens “are you suggesting that when Prince ends up in jail, he will say it was all to plan” - Greta “evidently he would claim such a thing, if his mouth is likely to get him into trouble we should leave him to it” - Stevens “we gotta get inside for that street fair” - Greta “if it happens, I hope we haven’t missed anything” - Adelais At that, everybody gets this sense that something tremendous has just happened, with the possible exception of Mr Stevens, everyone’s limbs feel like lead for a second “what the fuck was that?” Greta “was that to do with the boat?” - Adelais “everyone had a funny look on their face just then” Greta uses witch sense you are now not sensing something which you realise must have always been there “something has disappeared, there was some kind of power that is no longer” - Greta “perhaps this is the passing of one, Jade Lady?” - Stevens “we do have a knack for being in the right place at the wrong time” - Mr Stevens Greta says the last bit too (or wrong place at the right time) “I have no idea what the presence were that has gone” - Greta Politely, two of the guards take Prince by the arms, to a small door Prince thinks they must be making a show Greta notices this, and Biscuit - Biscuit tells Adelais “ere, Mr Stevens, *pointed out that Prince is getting his elbows touched*” tells Tektite too “they’ve not drawn swords or nuthin” - Greta Prince will be escorted to a small room, with a table and chairs, and will be sat down The guards will leave through the door they came into, and it is locked Tektite wanders off, comes back to the line a while later has some fish, etc Adelais and Greta says stuff like “yell if you need us” Tektite comes back and says “this is my space” and people are miffed There is a mix of races in the lines, there are orcs, lizard guys and some from Frandelle It takes, in excess of, ten minutes to move one person in the queue After a wait, someone will open the door on the other end of the rooms Seems to be in uniform, but not armoured - dress uniform “buddy!” “ah someone I can communicate with” “that’s my job!” - the guy sits comfortably Prince sits more comfortably “here you’re throwing around some of those big words, ambassador” “I have all the big words, may I introduce myself, I am Brigadier General Prince, Ambassador of Hygard” “well I’m going to have to verify that, sir, people this end of the lake call my craig” “craig, very good” “so these documents you’ve got” “my ambassadorial papiers” “ah the Frandellese are very fond of their papiers” Prince brings out the papers with the seal on them, makes a clunk on the table “well, mister ambassador, it looks like you came prepared- I am going to get my spectacles” “I could tell you weren't prepared, when I didn’t get a greeting at the docks” “well you didn't exactly send a message” “it should have got through” “well I have to verify it out back” - Craig leaves the office with the papers Craig is gone for a while It does feel like you have barely moved in the queue, the sun certainly has Stevens can tell everyone how many feet and inches they have moved After a long time Craig reappears As he closes the door with one hand he is putting his spectacles away “Brigadier Prince, it doesn’t say anywhere here what you are here for, it you want to open somes pages about that” - Craig “Hygard is in danger, me and my retinue (the locals have called us God Slayers), are on the hunt, for artefacts that can help seal away - did you know, a dragon is on the lose, a mortal god, and we are here in Frandelle to have an audience with the Jade Lady - historical text has suggested that this figure may have some pertinence towards diverting this disaster” “all right, Prince, where did you get these papers?” - Craig Prince - “these were distributed to me by the Hygardian militia, sent on a mission to avert our aforementioned crisis” “I just need you to understand Brigadier, we haven't heard anything about this crisis, to have you show up unannounced, it is shock” - Craig “it was a shock when a dragon erupted from Hygard’s belly” “I can imagine that, sir” “as we speak my city is being devoured back into the black crag that the dragon once slumbered” “and you have information for the Jade Lady to help combat that?” “from the knowledge of the king’s of hygard, they suggest that had help from the jade lady in sealing the dragon away” - Prince “well your papers check out, sir, so if you want to write what you told me on paper I will send it up the chains, you will get something back in a couple of days” - Craig “very well, if you pass me a quill and parchment, I will write my message down. I will also mention my retinue of low faith, they went to queue - no special favours - it will take a couple of days to send that through” - Prince “Very well, sir” “how long do the lines last?” “between you and I sir, the gates to Frandelle do not close” Prince says, “let them through at some point, there’s a golem, there’s a dragon, a tall transvestite and a knight, hard to miss” “could have a couple of legal hiccups with some of them, sure” - Craig “what is your political structure like in Frandelle?” - Prince Craig’s eyes go to the door behind him very quickly “Sir, I’d kindly ask you to, keep those kinds of thoughts to yourself” “I understand, we’re both in positions of power, we understand ‘greasing the wheels’ as they say, I will refrain” “thank you, sir” Prince writes - along the lines of - we are here from Hygard, Hygard is in trouble, world is in trouble, history suggests the Jade Lady is a key to help save the world - we request audience to discuss this ( a plea ) Craig takes it from Prince, and thanks him for his time and let’s him out the way he came in Prince is back on the docks Prince perches somewhere, walking back to the docks there’s a wagon Prince hovers at the door “there isn’t an ambassadorial waiting area is there?” - Prince “I’ll add that to your enquiry, sir.” - Craig It’s getting dark, Biscuit is like the night-sky Slake is perched on Greta’s shoulder Prince leans against the wall Walking boldly about, time to kill At night there is only stalls that sell food and booze, and people that buy it Greta says the queue is taking a long time A lady by us says she’s been waiting a day, but she went back and came back Greta said “and you had to start again?” The lady says “she’s been trying for three days, she got to the door once but they turned me away” “why?” - Greta “I don’t know, they are hard to understand” Greta goes and gets food and finds Mr Prince there waiting, trying his best not to look at Greta “all right, Prince?” “Greta” “why you looking over there, you mug” “Probably better that way that we aren’t associated with each other, either I have been lied to or they are sending the Jade Lady a message on our behalf” - Prince “Mr Stevens reckons the Jade Lady died a few hours ago” “they know where to find you?” “it doesn’t bode well, but they’re all like Jean” - Prince “I spoke to someone who didn’t speak Frandellese, a conversation with someone who could understand us” - Prince “that’s a good effort though” “don’t patronise me, Greta” “you managed to talk your way into not being arrested or on a blade” “I am surprised that you’re surprised at this point .. and please stop stevens mowing down civilians” Prince, as an aside “everyone is getting a bit peckish, so I’ll take this back, you going to be doing “your noctural wanderings” ” “I’ll be here, I doubt they will contact me at night, I will be keeping an eye out” - Prince Greta offers him some food “no good for me…..actually I will have some of that food, Pabu is still recovering” Prince leaves Tektite has eaten so much food Tektite has had a pretty good day, falls asleep on the floor Adelais tells him to sleep on her cloak, he does (so they can move him along the queue) “I just saw Mr Prince” “Oh yes, how did that go” - Adelais “he’s delivered a petition and they are looking at his papers, his papers were accepted, and they will get back to him in a couple of hours, couple of days, I wasn’t listening” - Greta “I still don’t agree with the plan but I am glad he wasn’t arrested” “we have this as a way in anyway, he’s going to keep an eye on things” “what has he done?” - Adelais “he says it were better he wasn’t associated with me, he was looking the other way, being mysterious” “trying to be some kind of book protagonist, like Marcus in my book” “broody? appearing at the edge of woods?” “have you read it?” “No, I know the type, like Prince, nah he likes rooftops more, what’s Tristan like?” “Not like Marcus . . . ” After some time, “oh Tektite is asleep, look at that” - Greta Greta and Adelais will nap in shifts - keep an eye on Tektite Stevens keeps watch too Wake up a couple of people from down the door, fortified door Adelais wakes, she’s at the gates “good morning” - Adelais “ello, il nom,” cute sleepy lady “Amie leClark, ‘ow do I make papier?” “sorry, do you speak common? - I don’t speak frandellese” “um, no commo,” “we need to get into the city and we don’t have any papiers, but we were told we could find some here” the border lady rustles some paper and gets three pages of the forms “ja’dor”, she hands them over they appear to be different - they are just for Adelais the forms are written in Frandellese “thank you very much” “here did we take them back to you again?” “ja’dor” “thank you, I like your hair, bye” girl flicks back her hair, possibly flattered but shy Stevens will wait for Adelais Adelais gives Stevens the papers, to read Greta goes up to the stand “ello, il nom, Amie leClark, how do make papier?” “I aint got no papiers, fill these in, yeah? Can I just do it now?” “Ja’dor” *she gestures away* “I gotta queue again?” *waves at him* “fuck.” “good moooorning” - rasping Tektite Amie looks very scared “I am very exciting to get into your city” Tektite stares eagerly “who’s is this?” - Amie looks towards Adelais and Greta “what?” - Greta she passes over five more papers for Tektite “ja’dor” “no, hang about!” Greta says “no one owns Tektite” “elp” Amie looks behind her as if to ask for guards “do we need one for the golem as well?” - greta “line” *points to a different line* “we have to go into a different line. Grimms balls. There’s gotta be a smugglers route into this place” - Greta Adelais looks shocked, they can’t just break the law Stevens looked at the papers for Tektite, they are a “declaration of ownership” Greta selects a random person in the queue, to talk to “mornin’” “hello, yes” “have you been here before” “no, is it normally like this?” “do you know much about how they do these here?” “Hygard fell apart, I thought this was the best place” “well, I am going to find someone else” “you done, then?” “No I got some papers to fill in then join the queue again” Greta finds someone else, repeat until find someone who knows something “yes ello” “I’ve not been here before and I had a couple of questions - one of our companions … *pauses* …a lizardman …. is being refused entry based on not being a person” “does he not belong to you?” “no, but like, why would he?” “he might have been, is polite to ask” “what I mean is, why won't they let my friend in based on the fact he is his own person and not owned by anyone?” “do they let you in?” “well I have papers to fill in” “you friend the lizard, he has no papers” “he has no papers, just ones that say he is owned by someone, but my friend, Adelais she isn’t owned by anyone” “is she?” “no, but they are on the basis that she is not owned by anyone” “who owns” “are you fucking racist, what you got against lizards ere?” “I have no made lips with any lizard that is Frandellese” “am I not because I am human, I am not Frandelese” “you could be Frandellese” “so lizard folk cannot become citizens of Frandell” “I have not met” “What about orcs?” “big” “yeah, tusks?” “Tusks are, the pointy teeth?” “Yeah” “I think I do not know - but they live and they work” “but lizard folk?” “I have no seen who live” “okay, thank you very much for your time” “the lines are very long here aren’t they” the guy nods “I would smaller but my papiers are - in pond” “not a very efficient system is it” “very” “we might have to agree to disagree” “have a nice day of queuing” “ja’dor” Greta will go to return to the queue and then turn away back to the guy “I have this shield, that is the place, what did Adelais call it, fuck, mason alla something. wait no, a fff, mason al le trade?” “mason le trade? not mason le tart?” “mason le trade, hey, what is it they do exactly?” “pet” “what is that term? I have heard it used for lizards and for golems” “ah le mason, ah, you know papier” “what? papers? yeah” “le mason make papier de trade” “printing house or something?” “if you business, um, more, business, mason de trade” * the guy uses his hands as levels as he goes up* “merchant house? what is their line of business?” “many business, mason” “like a guild?” “yeah” “so they are some sort of fucking cartel?” “they do not have many carts but some business make cart, some business use cart” “do they own all these smaller businesses?” “small, not own, small” “I don’t really understand what you’re trying to tell me” “everyone knows the mason, it’s hard to make lips” “I don't know, I just have the shield” “you buy?” “not it is my friends” “he buy?” “no, she...I don’t feel comfortable telling you this, it was a shield it was made especially” “business” “Maybe? . .. it is a family thing , owned by a family?” “no many, many house, most city” “oh right, extended clan situation?” “what is clan?” “ah never mind… thank you very much, you have been very helpful, I will go for real now” “I will be here for many, if you are bored I am bored” “I might come back with Adelais, it’s her shield after all” “ja’dor” Stevens is translating the papers as we fill them in Questions like “how long do you expect to be here, why are you here” historic research, tourism A whole page will be “why do you think you deserve to be in Frandelle” Adelais writes “I think I was born here, etc, mason le trade” “treat the city beautifully, see the beauty of Frandelle, eat the beautiful food” - all the things Jean promised he would do Stevens is talking Tektite through the form A page of “who would possibly want you here?” A page of “where is your place of rest and how do we best get you there?” ( in death? a return address ? if you get lost from your master where are you staying? - Stevens wonders ) Tektite wonders if he can fill in the forms with Gaius as his “owner” as he is his foster father, and he is here collecting rock samples Adelais - “do you think it’s like if you walk into hygard with a pub icon?” Greta says - “I think it’s more like if you had a symbol of the artificers guild” Adelais - “do you think I should have shown this at the gate?” Greta - “he says it weren’t like a family but a group of families, it sounds like a crime group to me” Adelais “why are you jumping to negatives today? Ah, never mind I understand why” Greta- “this thing seems a bit off to me” Adelais fills the form in to it’s full, with tiny writing Greta is filling in his form, “oh gods” “oh you don’t have to write as much as me, I went into the whole ‘I might have been born here’” Greta copies Adelais’ form - “beautiful patisseries, whoa you’ve written a lot my hand is cramping already.. something.. lips… mason de trade” The last page of Tektite’s form is half filled by on and off legal spiel - it seems to amount to some kind of insurance form Greta sends Slake in invisible moth form around the wall, to find interesting things Slake is immediately shot “fuck, oh shit” Adelais has gone to get some food “Slake just got shot” - Greta “With what?” - Stevens “I dunno” - Greta “That’s horrible, he comes back right?” - Tektite “yeah” - Greta Adelais finds some exciting food - spicy squid on a stick, some pasties, some beers for Greta Greta is sat cross legged on the floor and he has his hands on his head, filling in the form Adelais gives Tektite some spicy food and some lemonade Tektite says “fizzzzzzzzy” Prince is checking up on Pabu Pabu’s fur is growing back in places, but it won’t be growing back in places Pabu has gone wandering about the port town The other queue is much shorter, and doesn’t have many human folk in it at all There are more lizard folk, there’s a bugbear, there’s a gargoyle Adelais suggests that Tektite tries this line Greta and Adelais go into the other queue, two whole days in the queue Adelais goes over to stand in front of Stevens “good evening sir” He looks confused “your line” “I wasn’t sure if I should be here, should he talk to you?” nods “Mr Stevens please talk to this man” “You are what?” “I am a Hygard artificers guild model ST3VN, I am the property of one.. *pause*.. Handsome Greta and my master is bringing me here on a trip as his servant” “pet?” “to use the Frandellese term, yes” “you are why” “to serve my master with defence, as required” “these?” “they are my hands” “Your nails um,” *stevens lays his hands out* “um, *points to him, goes through papers*, you cannot..if um, if make lefonse, no go” (infer, capable of offense use) he continues, “um, if, okay, if, you be in the wall to make court, maybe in but if not - um, you no” “so for official matters of a legal nature I may be permitted?” “um, I think, you may go in to make more lips but if” “I can appeal this decision?” “ah, but if no, you no” “If I am unsuccessful I will have to leave?” “you no” “I will be decommissioned?” “no lefronse, le police show you le underpalace, but if not, snap” “I understand” “you may, you must” Stevens leaves, he is sad Tektite walks up “Hello” - rasping “hello” “I am Tektite” “um, you make court” “I want to visit Frandelle” “you make court” “are these papers correct?” - Tektite hands over his papers that say he is a “pet” “I cannot read” the guy at the gate took the papers and rolls them up and puts them behind his booth “ey- what’s the problem, that’s my friend” - Adelais, accent dropped “not you, you form, you form into the papier” “I wrote it out, but I wrote it in common” “I do not read” “You’re not qualified to, or you're not allowed to read it” “you frandelle” “well maybe, I didn’t grow up here” “basically, we spent all this time filling in these forms and you’re telling me they are not valid” Adelais continues, “What is it? is that his handwriting? Because it’s lovely” Adelais continues, “so if I show you my, but like over here, *she holds it far away so that the guy can’t snatch it*, it’s in common, does it have to be in Frandellese?” “Line” *the guy points away* “so I can take this to the other line? would I have to take his papers to the other line as well” “you say pet, it is the wrong paper” “can we have it back so we can go to the other line, we’ve made a mistake” “wrong paper or wrong line” “do I go to the other line, or court?” - Tektite asks “pet, or court” “What is Court?” Tektite asks “you say?” - the guy looks to Stevens for an explanation in common Stevens explains that you either go in as a “pet” in the other line or you go to court and appeal that you are a “person” Adelais asks for Tektite’s papers back “we just made a mistake” “I do not know who can read” “maybe we can fix them” “you make lips with Craig, qui non, he go, he court, he wall, he city” “what would be the best cause of action, we have two friends, these are not your rules and we’re all tidy and you must be even more tired as you have to deal with me” - Adelais “au frandelle?” “show him his shield Adelais!” - Greta shows the shield “ah, court” “go to court and appeal” “I’m good at being appealing” “if you make lips with craig, maybe, I snap, is cannot read” “we’ll try talking to this Craig, and we’ll sort this out” - Adelais says “your line” the guy points Adelais to her line Greta gives in his papers “what is?” *points to his name* “Handsome Greta, that is my name” “what is?” *points to his occupation* “I am a witch hunter” this goes on* Greta has to hand in his tetsubo After credits It’s dark, people have torches out, Pabu rocking through the streets of the port. The bruiser from before catches his eye, so he rocks up. *squeaks at him* Bruiser is all like *what* “you, er, with that rock man” Pabu squeaks “think we could use a hand from him” Category:Episode